Currently the displacement of outboard motors provides the traditional steering rotation, the motor to be pivoted about a horizontal axis substantially parallel to the transverse axis of the marine vessel, so called “trim” movement, and a translation along a vertical direction along a vertical axis or an axis comprised in the vertical plane and inclined towards the stem or stern of the marine vessel.
Motor trimming causes the propellers to change their orientation modifying the direction of the thrust force by orienting such force more downwardly or upwardly.
The vertical translation obtained by means of powered slides called as jack-plates interposed between the transom of the marine vessel and the motor determines the position of the propellers relative to the water surface, namely their degree of immersion and also the position of the propellers relative to the lower corner of the transom.
However in known systems the translation of two or more motors occurs always contemporaneously, that is together and by the same extent, since a jack plate common to all the motors is provided.